


Albus the Parselmouth

by Azkaabanter



Series: Tumblr Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cute Kiss, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Jealous Scorpius, M/M, Parseltongue, Snake wingman, but he's jealous of a snake idk, rambling scorpius, sassy albus, tumblr prompt from forever ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azkaabanter/pseuds/Azkaabanter
Summary: A tumblr Drabble of Albus talking to a snake and Scorpius getting jealous for no reason. Just two cutie pies being cute





	Albus the Parselmouth

 Scorpius had never heard anything like it in his life. The hissing was soft and sentimental, almost as if he himself could understand what the two were saying.

  
 And by ‘The two’, he means Albus Potter, his best friend/crush, and a water snake that had almost bitten off Scorpius’s toe. Just your average day at Hogwarts, he supposed.

  
 Scorpius returned his attention back to his transfiguration notes, which they were _SUPPOSED_ to be studying, before realizing that his attempts were in vain. There was no way that he’d be able to focus with Albus hissing like that, and turned to look at his black-haired friend.

  
 The other wizard seemed to be having an animated conversation with this snake, smiling and giggling as the snake hissed right back, seemingly unfazed by the fact that some random human was able to understand what he was saying, and even carry on an intelligent conversation about whatever snakes talk about.

  
 Probably just mice…

  
 Or holes in the ground…

  
 Maybe grass…

  
 Scorpius slammed his book shut and just watched his crush as he talked to the snake. With every hiss, Scorpius was getting weirdly jealous of the scaled reptile for hogging all of Albus’s attention. He WAS a Malfoy. Malfoy’s are used to having all the attention.

  
 “Albuuuus” Scorpius whined, trying to win back the other boy’s attention. “Albus we really need to study. If we don’t study, we’ll fail the exam! And if we fail the exam, then I won’t get enough O.W.L.s next year! And if I don’t get enough of those, I won’t be able to become a healer! And then-”

  
 Scorpius was cut off from his rant by Albus pressing a finger to Scorpius’s lips. The blonde haired boy’s eyes widened as he looked into his best friend’s. Looking into the green eyes, he wanted to kiss him. God, how Scorpius wanted to kiss Albus; with his Albus-y nose, and his Albus-y hair, and those cute little freckles that were just everywhere-

  
 “Scorp? Ya in there, mate?” Albus snapped his fingers in front of his glassy-eyed companion, who immediately shook his head, clearing it.

  
 “Yeah, yeah sorry…” Scorpius replied. Albus gave him a pointed look.

  
 “What were you thinking about?” Albus questioned, cocking his head slightly to the side. Scorpius blushed.

  
 “I-I was just wondering what you were talking about. With the snake, I mean.” Scorpius started babbling while Albus rolled his eyes with a smile. “Not that I didn’t think you couldn’t have a civilized conversation with a water snake-” He said. “I mean, what do snakes and people talk about? I guess you could describe to it what it’s like to have arms, but I really don’t think-”

  
 Scorpius was cut of by a sudden kiss from Albus. It wasn’t anything spectacular; really nothing more than a glorified peck, but it still left both boys breathless.

  
 “To answer your question-” Albus stated, after breaking apart from a very stunned, yet elated Scorpius “The snake said that you looked extremely cute today, and I had to agree. We were just admiring how beautiful you are. Then, he asked me if we were dating, and I said that we weren’t, but I’d have to change that-” Albus winked at a still grinning Scropius. “So… will you go out with me?” Albus asked.

  
 For the first time since either wizard could remember, Scorpius Malfoy was at a loss for words. All he could do was vigorously nod his head, before pulling Albus into a tight embrace, followed suit by a soft kiss. As they stared off into the lake, Scorpius could make out the faint outline of a snake in the water. Bright blushes decorated both boys’ cheeks, though neither of them cared in the slightest. They just leaned back against the great tree behind them, and enjoyed the spring air together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> To make requests, go on my tumblr @azkaabanter and send a prompt.
> 
> K BYYYYEEEE


End file.
